Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 2
Summary A tender moment between Thrall and Ilia... Which is rudely interrupted by strange creatures riding giant boars who capture Ilia and Colin and knock Thrall out. Thrall goes after them, only to find himself imprisoned in a twisted version of Hyrule. A weird little creature named Midna busts him out, and offers to help; but she wants his help in exchange. Thrall meets someone important, saves a Spirit, and turns Faron Woods back to normal, then sets out to find something to help him in his quest. And to think the day started so well... Now that we've gotten to the other end of the hole, we get to watch another cutscene... yay for cutscenes... (okay, you might actually wanna see this one). After watching the cutscenes, you wake up in a prison sell, with your leg chained to the floor. You can't really do anything right now, so just stand there until another cutscene starts. A weird little imp creature breaks the chain for you and tells you to get out of the cell. See the crates in the corner? Smash 'em, then dig down at the bottom of the bars to get out. Prison break! The imp jumps on your back and offers to help you escape, as long as you do as she says. Enter the next cell (you can't open doors as a wolf...) and target the chain hanging from the ceiling. Jump to it to open a path in the wall, then go through to the next section. Okay, in this area we can actually ignore what the imp tells you; what she says is either not much help or something you can already figure out. Ignore the spirit in the corner as you emerge from the tunnel; instead, hang a right, then another right at the fork. You'll find little black creatures scurrying around down here; these are Twilit Vermin. One good snap of Thrall's wolf jaws is enough to kill them. At the next fork, there's a bunch of spikes on the floor to the left. Dang, that's the way we need to go, too... Instead, make yet another right and grab the chain at the end of the hall. This lets water into the area, and now we can swim over the spikes! Do so, then move on to the next fork * WARNING: Thrall can't attack when he's swimming. If a Twilit Vermin is coming after you, get onto one of the ledges and pounce on it from there. At this fork, turn left and move to the end of the hall. Grab the chain to drain the water, then turn around and head straight. The imp jumps off our back and floats through the bars; she says we'll have to "help ourself for a change". Oh yeah, like she's been so helpful since we got out of your cell... Anywho, go up to the wall she went through and look to the right; there's a hole in the wall. Crawl through it (use the Senses to find a couple dig spots if you want), then go up the ramp and out to meet the imp. She mocks us a little, then we get to move on. There's a long spiral staircase we have to go up, so let's run up the stairs and jump the- and the stairs just fell out from under us. The imp gets irritated (oh, yeah, like we knew the stairs were gonna collapse!); go back up to where we jumped from and she says to target her and press A to get across. Do so and... whoa. Did we just jump that huge gap? YES WE DID. This imp's not so bad after all! Her attitude's gonna take some getting used to, though. Continue up the staircase, using that awesome jumping skill when necessary, until you get to the top. There's a couple new foes up here: Twilit Keese. Kinda like regular Keese, but a little cooler-looking. Just treat them like flying Twilit Vermin and pounce when they're in range. Once they're dead, move over to the small pile of stones next to some crates. Use the special jump up the rocks until you reach an open door, then exit the tower. Now we're outside. Keep moving forward, ignore the spirit that the imp points out if you want, and jump onto the wooden platform to the right (you can push the crate over if you want, but it's possible to jump onto the crate without moving it and jump to the edge of the platform). Keep moving, but stop to deal with the Twilit Kargarocs (the giant birds that make weird foghorn noises) when you reach them. Eventually, you reach a dead end... Or is it? Imp-jump time! Jump along the pillars to the rooftop below you, then make for the window in the nearby tower. If you're quick, you can get there without being harassed by the Twilit Kargarocs. Go into the window, then go up the stairs (the crates by the door have Hearts if you need 'em) and into the room. Spin Attack the fireplace for 10 Rupees, then move to the hooded figure by the window. Yay for more cutscenes... Oh, so that's what's going on... Watch the cutscene to find out what's happening. You learn the imp's name (Midna), and that the hooded figure is actually Princess Zelda! Well, Rusl did say that, if you were lucky (although whether this could be considered "lucky" is up for debate...) you might get to meet Zelda while you were delivering... the... crap, the sword's still in Ordon... Oh well, not finishing a delivery is kinda the least of anyone's worries right now. Once you're out fo the tower, Midna reminds you about Colin and Ilia being taken by those Bulblins. She says she'd be happy to help you, but you have to be her servant and do what she says in exchange. Well, it's not like we have much choice... She sends us to Ordon Spring. But we're still a wolf! Midna says she wants a "sword and shield that will suit her". Looks like we're heading back to Ordon Village. Head towards the village, and deal with the Bulblins along the way. At your house, you're stopped by a squirrel who suggests you talk to the animals if you need any help. In the village, head towards the waterwheel. Listening to a few people around town reveals that Colin and Ilia aren't the only ones who were taken: the Bulblins took all the kids. Sword and Shield for Midna You hear sombody mention a shield, and someone else tells him not to talk so loudly. It's Mayor Bo and Jaggle. Inch towards them, stopping to listen every few steps. Once you're close enough, you hear Jaggle say that the shield is in his house, and Bo says that the sword you were supposed to deliver is at Rusl's house. Midna even points out an open window near the roof of Jaggle's house. Well, that's convenient. But we'll need a place where we can jump to the roof... * Don't get too close to them; otherwise they'll run away and you'll have to leave the area and come back. Go back across the bridge and... Hanch just spotted us. He calls us a monster and says to return his daughter (dude, I'm a freakin' WOLF! Have you never seen a wolf before?). What's he doing now? He's playing some Hawk Grass... and he sends the hawk at us! RUN! That was close... Sera's cat runs up to us, and says that it's too dangerous to deal with the hawk (the cat's right; that hawk WILL kill you if you keep going near it). Look for a small rock near the door to the shop; Midna-jump from there to the lower roof, then to the upper roof. Now jump across to the pillar Hanch is on; you scare him and he jumps into the water. * You can't play Hawk Grass (or Horse Grass) as a Wolf, but you can howl the tune. Do this by the Hawk Grass, and the hawk will come and apologize for attacking you. He even recognizes that you're Thrall (a lot of animals can do that, it seems)! Anyway, he says that he'll give you advice about a secret in the area if you howl the Hawk Grass tune again (not here, though; he'll just repeat what he said). Now Midna-jump to the waterwheel, then to the roof of Jaggle's house. Go in through the window, then drop down to the floor. Jump onto the table; Midna spots the shield and helps you jump to the ledge. Ram the wall that the Shield is hanging on twice, then pick up your prize: the Ordon Shield! Now for the sword... Which, according to Bo, is in Rusl's house. You can't get out the way you came in, so jump out the nearby window. You land in the water with a loud splash. Unfortunately, Rusl hears you and starts searching the village again. By the looks of him (and Uli's concern about his injuries), he got in a fight with the Bulblins that took the kids. And the Bulblins won. Anyway, head over to his house, go around the left side, and activate your Senses. You'll see a dig spot at the base of the wall; this is how you're going to get in. Once inside, run over to the couch and grab (in tune with the "Item Received" jingle) the Ordon Sword! Unlike your Wooden Sword, this baby packs quite a punch; it'll last you quite a while (good thing, too; you're not getting another sword for a long time). Exit the house via the dig spot, then head for the wall of Twilight in Faron Woods. * Do NOT mess with Rusl. He won't come after you, but if you get too close to him he'll hit you. HARD. Going near Uli will make her scream, and Rusl will suddenly appear back at his house to protect her. Back to Faron Okay, now head back towards Faron Woods. On the way, a voice stops you and calls you to the Ordon Spring. Enter the spring and- Oh, great. Weird pillar things just fell from the sky and trapped us in an energy field. The voice says that a "shadow being" approaches. That can't be good. A red portal appears in the sky above you, and something falls out of it. A Twilit Messenger. Don't worry, these guys aren't nearly as bad as they looked when Zelda told you about what was happening to Hyrule. But don't take them lightly either; they do a whole Heart of damage with a single swipe. Target the Messenger and jump on him. Hammer the A button until he shakes you off, then do it again. He dies, disintegrates, and the particles he turns into go back into the portal, which turns blue (this isn't important now, but it will be later). A ball of light emerges from the spring's water, and something starts to form around it. It's taking the shape of... an Ordon Goat? The figure introduces itself as Ordona, one of the four Light Spirits and guardian of Ordon Province. Ordona tells you that the other Light Spirits have had their light stolen; that's why the other provinces are covered int Twilight. He also suggests that, if you returned light to Faron Province (where you were first turned into a wolf), you'll be able to return to your original form. Anyway, say goodbye to Ordona and head across the bridge (don't fall off) to the black and orange wall. Midna asks if you want to go into the Twilight; say Yes and she'll fly in, reach her hair-hand out and yank you through (and I do mean yank; she's not very gentle about it). Inside Faron Woods, head forward. You'll get trapped by another barrier like the one from Ordon Spring. Ah well, we whipped the last one we can... Oh, come on! 3-on-1?! And Midna floats off and says that we can take them all at once! Might as well try to make this quick; charge a Spin Attack and let the Twilit Messengers group up around you, then unleash it. That didn't quite finish 'em, so let loose another. Yeah, they all dropped... one's still standing? Suddenly it screams, you're frozen in place, and the other two get back up! Run back to Midna, and she says you can't leave one standing or it'll bring the others back. No, really? I never woulda guessed... Fortunately, Midna gives us a new ability: charging a Spin Attack now sends out an energy field, and any enemy that enters the field will get hit. Let's test it now. Run back into the fray and charge the attack; once you have all 3 Messengers targetted, let it loose. You jump between each one, killing each of them in ONE SHOT. They all drop dead, and another portal appears overhead. I think I could get used to that new move... Continue forward until you reach the spring. The Light Spirit tells you that "shadow insects" stole its light, and it needs you to collect them in the Vessel of Light that you receive. There's a catch, however. Remember how all those soldiers back in Hyrule Castle were turned into spirits by the Twilight? Well, when the Twilit Parasites ("shadow insects") absorbed the Spirit's Light, the same thing happened to them; you can't see them without using your Senses. The Spirit marks the locations of the Parasites on your map; time for a bug hunt. Twilit Parasite hunt #1 Okay, I'm just gonna do a list for the Twilit Parasite hunts. This is what I feel is the most efficient path to gather all of the Tears of Light. To get the Tears, just kill the Parasite (Midna's energy field works well, since these little monsters are FAST) and grab the Tear as it's floating around. * Continue on the path towards Coro's house with Sense view active; you'll spot the first two Parasites scuttling around near a Twilit Baba. Total: 2/16 * Go to the clearing with Coro's house, and look for a ramp on the right side. Go to the top of the ramp and Midna-jump to the balcony. Inside, use your Sense view and interact with Coro; two Parasites pop out from under some furniture. Total: 4/16 * Exit Coro's house, then go around to the other side of it. Charge up Midna's area attack and move around until you lock onto a Parasite clinging to the wall. Unleash the attack and you should hit it. If you miss and hit the wall, it'll start flying around; ready another attack and go for it. Total: 5/16 * Go to the entrance of the dark cave where you had to use the Lantern earlier. Dig underneath the gate (which is locked) and kill the two Parasites running around there. Total: 7/16 Inside the tunnel, activate your Senses and look for a dig spot near the first torch. Dig here to skip to the end of the tunnel, then exit. * Look on the wall to your right; there's two Parasites clinging to it. Total: 9/16 There's a small ridge near Parasites 8 and 9; get on it and Midna-jump across (the purple mist will send you back to the entrance of this section if you land in it). Go to the end of this little path, then M-jump again to the big tree in the middle of the area. * There's THREE Parasites here! Nail 'em all with an energy field. Total: 12/16 Continue along all of the M-jump sections until you get to the patch of land with the gate you unlocked earlier in the game. * There's two Parasites here, but I don't see 'em... Wait, they're burrowing underground. Use your Senses to find them (look for their shadows), dig where they are, then kill 'em when they pop out. Total: 14/16 Move through the gate to the next area. You get trapped in with more Twilit Messengers; show 'em who's boss. Head to where you freed Talo and the monkey earlier. * Two Parasites are harassing a monkey (spirit) here; kill 'em. You see a little scene where the monkey wonders what's going on; their "boss" is acting weird, the kids from Ordon got kidnapped, all sorts of weird stuff's happening. Anyway, grab the Tears. Total: 16/16 You're instantly transported back to Faron Spring. The Vessel of Light goes into the water, and another ball of light appears. This time, instead of a goat, it's a monkey with a really long (scorpion) tail. Faron says that you've been awakened in your "true form". Now you're wearing the Legend of Zelda's trademark green tunic... but this one's got some nice touches: gauntlets, a chainmail shirt under the tunic... This Hero outfit just looks cool. Well, now Faron's sending you to the Forest Temple to retrieve a "forbidden power". Midna says she was thinking of going there herself. Well, I guess we know where we're going next. End of Part 2 <-- Back to Part 1 [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 3|On to Part 3 -->]] Twilight Princess/Diachronos 2